The House on a Hill
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: On the hill of Amity Park stood a house, which nobody dared to enter in. Whoever goes in NEVER comes out. Sam decides to go inside when dared by Paulina. Tucker goes in, but finds Sam mysteriously disappeared. Will they ever come out? One shot!


**Here's a funny one shot I came up with. I haven't done one shots in ages. I started having the idea of haunted houses in Danny Phantom since it is a show with ghosts. They have ghosts, but no haunted houses. I mean common! How can you not have a ghost story without a haunted house or something being haunted? Review please!**

An empty house stood on a hill in Amity Park. It had peeled brown paint all over the walls, faded green paint on the window shutters, a black roof, and broken wood that were stairs to the house. Lightning struck behind the house every time a person passed it. Legends were hidden behind the house and everyone knew about them. That was why no one _ever _dared to step into the house and if one did, _he or she would never come back_.

Once and a while, a few kids would be in front of the house and dare someone to go inside. Of coarse, that person wouldn't _ever _go inside the house. He would rather die than take one step inside the house. Then again, those kids weren't stupid enough to go inside, except two kids. Two kids who were just stupid enough to go inside this house.

These kids were standing in front of the house along with four other kids named Paulina, Dash, Kwan, and Star. The two kids were Tucker and Sam. They stared at the house as lightning struck behind it.

"It doesn't look scary," Sam proclaimed.

"If you think it's not scary, why don't cha go inside?" Paulina dared.

"Maybe I will."

"Sam, _are you nuts? _People who go in there NEVER come out," Tucker warned.

"Like _who_?" Sam asked.

"I heard that the last person who went inside was found in four pieces all over Amity Park. No one knew who did it, but _we all know _that it's the ghost who haunts this place."

"I'm interested in hearing the story behind this house."

"Legend says that long ago a midwife and her husband lived in a plantation that was once all of Amity Park. One day, the husband cheated on the midwife and so she got her revenge by killing her husband and chopping him into pieces. After that, she buried the pieces all around the plantation. Because of her murder, the midwife was cursed to never rest and spend the rest of her life chopping whoever comes to her house."

_"Ew."_

"That's what happened to... _him_," Paulina smirked.

"Who's _him_?" Sam asked while rolling her eyes.

"_Danny._ He once had a crush on me. Dash dared Danny to go inside the house. He was _just stupid enough _to go inside. The next day, pieces of his body were found in different parts of Amity Park. His parents had found his head in their garbage can."

"_Disgusting _and so untrue."

"Then go inside."

"Fine. I will."

Sam marched toward the house with Tucker following the girl.

"_Don't Sam!_ That house really is haunted. I knew Danny and this was the last place I saw him!" Tucker warned Sam.

"He was killed by serial killers, not ghosts. Seriously, you read way too many comic books. I'm just gonna go inside and if anything weird happens, then it's those jerks trying to scare me," Sam reassured before going up the steps and entering inside the house.

Tucker froze in pure horror. He remembered the last time he saw Danny before he was cut up into pieces. Tucker was not going to lose another friend. He sped inside the house, and then closed the door behind him. There inside was a deserted room with cobwebs and a brush of wind.

"Sam!" Tucker called. Nobody answered. "Common Sam, don't play tricks on me!"

_Nobody answered again. _It was as if Sam mysteriously _disappeared_. Tucker started looking for Sam all over the house until the techno geek remembered the whole place by heart. Sam was nowhere to be found. Tucker was scared. He knew _something _had happened to Sam when she walked inside the house. Tucker knew he had to find the ghost to find Sam.

Meanwhile, Sam found herself in complete darkness as soon as she entered the house. She searched for her flashlight to brighten up the room. As soon as the light turned on, the young girl realized she was inside a strange tunnel of some sort. It was filled with dirt and rocks. This was strange, because this tunnel _was inside a broken down house _and the door behind Sam _disappeared_.

"That's weird. Where's the door?" Sam asked.

"The door is on the other side of this tunnel," a mysterious boy answered.

_"Who's there?" _Sam glared as she flashed her light at a young boy's face. He was pale with black faded hair that seemed dry, a worn white T-shirt, and ripped up jeans. It was as if this boy had lived in the tunnel for months or years. "Who are you?"

"My name's Danny," Danny answered before coughing. "You said you were looking for a door?"

"_Danny?_ Are you the one rumor says was killed by the ghost ax woman who cut you up into pieces and laid them all over Amity Park?"

"_As gross as it sounds_, yes."

"Then I guess _this _proves that no ghost ever killed you."

"Who says I'm _alive_, Sam?"

_"How do you know my name?"_

The boy gave a wide grin. A gust of wind blew against Sam before her flashlight turned off in a second, and then dropped on the dirt floor.

Inside the house, Tucker was starting to give up looking for Sam. There seemed to be no hope of her location. Tucker started heading out the door just when the house started to shake. He fell backwards and saw writing on the ceiling reading _"Free me from this curse or you shall pay the price Tucker Foley." _Tucker gasped in fright and started running out the door. It was locked and the techno geek could never escape from this bizarre house. It was shaking even faster before a bookshelf fell right on top of Tucker, knocking him cold.

He woke up with a migraine before becoming aware of the darkness surrounding him. Tucker realized he was inside a tunnel when he felt the dirt underneath him and the roundness of the walls. He then noticed a corps _or a body_. It was cold, so it was a corps of some sort. Tucker searched around for his PDA, hoping to shed some light. There before Tucker was the corps of his friend before being cut up into pieces.

Tucker screamed before the corps _disappeared_. He then saw writing on the wall reading _"Free me from this curse or you shall pay the price Tucker Foley."_

_"Who's there?"_ Tucker asked in fright. The writing remained the same. "I'll free you from whatever curse you have, just leave Sam and I alone."

Tucker then saw the wall. The writing now read_ "Sacrifice the virgin girl and the curse shall be broken."_

"_No_, you can't have Sam! Where is she? What have you done with her?" Tucker asked in anger.

The writing now read _"So you don't have her? It must be one of the virgin spirits that lie in these very tunnels. If you do not find the virgin girl, I will kill the soul of your friend."_

"Friend? _Danny._ You cut him into pieces!"

The writing then read _"but his undead soul walks the earth like mine. He is probably the one with the virgin girl."_

Tucker started running through the tunnels. Now that he knew his friend was out there somewhere as a spirit, Tucker was bound to find him. If he found Danny, then Tucker would find Sam. She was out there somewhere and Danny was with the girl. Tucker heard screams while he was running down the tunnel.

"Danny! Sam! One of you guys! _Where are you?_" Tucker screamed while the screaming of a mad woman followed the boy.

Tucker hit a dead end and behind him, he found an older woman in her thirties. She had dry coconut hair, bloody red eyes, a torn white dress with a brown apron over it, and wrinkles.

"I will not have you escape from me," the woman glared in a deep cold tone.

Tucker gulped while the woman started creeping toward the terrified boy. The mad woman smiled deviously before a green shield came between her and her prey. Tucker gasped at the shield, but even more so when he saw Danny behind the woman with deep red eyes.

_"You shall not harm Tucker,"_ Danny commanded in a deep cold voice. The woman obeyed and disappeared into thin air. "I cannot keep protecting you Tucker."

_"Danny?"_

"You have to get out. This place is dangerous. I thought you learned that through the pieces of my parts I laid out."

"_You _laid your body parts?"

"_Yes. _To let everyone know what that mad woman did to me inside the house. In order to Miriam to break the curse, she needs to sacrifice ten virgin bodies. _I was one of them. _That woman cut me up like a piece of chicken and she did this to other local kids who came to this place. Only a few of their souls walk the earth like mine. I'm here to keep everyone from setting their foot in this place. That's why I took Sam here. She is in bigger danger than you are, Tucker."

"Is Sam okay?"

_"Tucker!"_ Sam cried as she galloped into Tucker's arms. "Danny is able to walk the earth, because he had known too much compared to most the other kids who came here."

_"Really?"_ Tucker asked in amazement.

"Yes," Danny replied. "I explored every inch of this place and started reading documents and books about this place. Miriam had mental illness. Her husband was unhappy, so he fell in love with his slave. When they got _busy_, the midwife chopped her husband and his mistress up. Miriam was cursed by her sister-in-law who was a witch. Now that mad woman lives in this house sacrificing virgins to gain her freedom."

"And you're here to stop her?" Tucker asked.

"More like _get rid of her_. I'm the only one who can, Tucker._ I know how_," Danny claimed.

"So, why is Sam in bigger danger than me?"

"For one thing, _she's a girl _and girls are easier to capture than guys."

_"Excuse me!" _Sam glared offendedly.

"And for another thing, Sam doesn't know what to expect compared to you, Tucker," Danny included.

"I see," Tucker understood.

"So why does me_ being a girl _make it easier to catch me?" Sam asked with a glaring tone.

"Ghosts have a greater sense of smell than humans," Danny explained.

_"And?"_

"You're on your... _period_. Blood is a very strong sent."

_"...Oh."_

There was an awkward silence between the trio before a gust of wind blew through the tunnel. Danny knew _exactly _who was causing this.

"I'm getting you two to the house!" Danny said before the three kids appeared inside the house.

The wind had deceased, but the house was still as dark as night. The two kids sighed in relief before noticing Dash and Paulina behind the three kids. These two had fear written on their faces.

_"F,f,f,Fenturd?" _Dash bewildered in fear.

"_Please!_ And you say _I'm _a wimp!" Danny glared before Miriam appeared on the stairs with a crooked face. It was filled with craziness.

"You shall pay for this, Danny Fenton!" Miriam shouted. "I shall have my virgin to release my curse!"

"You are not harming anyone here!"

"Then your afterlife shall be mine!"

"Not as long as you haunt this very house!"

A bright white light glowed around Miriam while a green glow surrounded Danny. The two lights filled the darkness in every corner of the house. Miriam turned into a clear-white mist and aimed toward Danny. He took a deep breath and created a giant wormhole in front of him on the floor. The white glowing woman was sucked inside the wormhole with a loud screech.

"Close it Danny!" Tucker shouted.

_"I can't!"_ Danny told Tucker. "I had to build up a lot of power to make that wormhole. Even using the rest of my powers will not be enough."

"Then how are you gonna keep this thing from destroying everything!"

"I... someone in here is going to have to go! _A virgin!_"

"Hey! _I'm not that crazy!_ I'm outta here!" Dash proclaimed.

"Same here!" Paulina agreed before the bullies escaped from the house.

"I'll go!" Sam decided.

_"Sam!"_ Tucker glared.

"Tucker, I got us into this mess and I'm getting us out!"

"I'll go Sam! There is no way I'm losing _two _friends!"

"Both of you decide before the house goes down!" Danny argued.

Sam was the first one to make a move. She ran toward Danny and embraced him. He changed both him and Sam into clear-green mist and bubbled inside the worm hole until it disappeared. _It was gone._ Danny and Sam _were gone_. Tucker stared at the place the wormhole was. If only he could've stopped Sam from sacrificing herself. There was no sign of Sam left, so she was declared missing.

Tucker never returned to the house that stood on the hill in Amity Park again. There was too much pain for him to bare. Although, something told him to go back five months later. Inside the house was full of darkness and emptiness. It was quiet and peaceful. There was no longer a ghost haunting the house, _or so Tucker thought._

Tucker heard a sound from the upstairs room. There was light shown under the crack of the door. His hand shook as he touched the handle of the door knob. Slowly, Tucker turned it and opened the door. Behind it was a little girl with light blond hair and freckles. She seemed very frightened.

"Are you my mother?" The girl asked in an echo.

_"No,"_ Tucker answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm the first girl who died here. My soul was taken by Miriam. When she was destroyed, the souls she stole remained in this house for eternity."

"Then Danny must be here!"

"Danny says he and Sam will return when they find a way to free our souls."

Tucker never saw Danny and Sam, but knew that they would free the souls who remain in the house on the hill of Amity Park to this day. Will they free the lost souls of Amity Park? _Nobody knows._


End file.
